Mary and Magdalene
by Ayatolless
Summary: A woman from Jess's past has him wondering if he could be a father. Meanwhile, Literati gets some surprising reviews, Rory loses an old friend, and unexpectedly makes a new one. Follows A Gilmore Thanksgiving.
1. Michel has birdflu, Jess has Cynophobia

MARY AND MAGDALENE

A FANFICTION SCRIPT BY LEXAPOWER

(ILOVEJESS69 ON THE GILMORE GIRLS MESSAGE BOARDS)

CONTACT: I do not own Gilmore Girls or have any say over what happens on the show. This is just a FAN FICTION. The following script contains no spoilers, only what I WISH would happen. I assume no responsibility if any of the following events listed in this script DO happen on the show in the future. Gilmore girls and all the characters in the following script are the property of Amy Sherman Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following script takes place episode 6.11, and directly follows It Should've Been Jess, I Wish That I Was Jessie's Girl, and A Gilmore Thanksgiving, scripts I wrote that take place 6.08, 6.09, and 6.10. I am in the process of writing a series of scripts that take place during Season 6, rewriting the season. The story begins with Jess's return, and mainly revolves around the Rory/Jess/Logan love triangle. Luke and Lorelai are also involved. Although I suggest that you read all of the scripts, feel free to jump right in with this one. Both positive and negative feedback is always welcome.

SUMMARY: A woman from Jess's past has him wondering if he could be a father. Meanwhile, Literati gets some surprising reviews, Rory loses an old friend, and unexpectedly makes a new one.

RATED TV-14 for mild language, suggestive dialogue, and sexual situations.

To those of you who are visiting fans from the WB message board, thank you for your support and I apologize for the technical difficulties. Thank you to all of you- you were my first fans, the people who made me decide to write this series to begin with. I write this for you.

FADE IN:

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are walking down the street. LORELAI is walking PAUL ANKA. RORY holds Literati, JESS'S book in her hand, and reads as they walk.

LORELAI: You're going to walk into a telephone pole.

RORY: And Luke is not going to let you bring a dog into his diner.

LORELAI: Yes he is. Paul Anka is part of the family now. He can eat there too.

RORY looks back down towards the book. She almost walks into a pedestrian. LORELAI grabs her by the shoulders and gently pushes her out of the way.

LORELAI: Watch out for pedestrians, sweetie. You've read that thing what, fifty times now?

RORY: (without looking up from her book) Six. And I still find something new every time. (looking up from her book, with a cute, childlike enthusiasm) In fact, I'm going to read it forty times. When I met Jess, he said he read HOWL and Other Poems about forty times. He mentioned that in here. Which you would know if you'd read it.

LORELAI: (defensively) I'm getting to it. Mommy has been very busy at the Inn lately.

RORY: With..?

LORELAI: (stuttering) Uh, well, see, we just hired some new night workers, and I have to train them...

RORY: Since when you do train night workers?

LORELAI: (stutters more) Since...the other night workers got sick...

RORY: Uh-huh.

LORELAI: And Sookie hasn't been feeling her best lately. Some bug going around. So I've had to help out in the kitchen.

RORY: Because that's not what the other members of the kitchen staff are for.

LORELAI: Well obviously, they've got the bug too, so they're useless.

RORY: And Michel, is he sick too?

LORELAI: As a matter of fact-

RORY: Let me guess. Sars.

LORELAI: (dramatically) Worse! The bird flu!

RORY: (rolling her eyes) The bird flu.

LORELAI: Yes. It's a deadly disease. It's striking the nation. You could be next.

RORY: So you haven't read Jess's book because Michel has the bird flu.

The girls enter LUKE'S DINER.

LORELAI: Exactly.

They sit down at the counter. RORY closes the book. LORELAI pulls a chair up to the counter. PAUL ANKA jumps up and sits on it.

RORY: Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that, oh I don't know, it was written by Jess?

LORELAI: I beg your pardon?

RORY: And we all know you don't exactly like Jess...

LORELAI: (pretending to act shocked) I do too like Jess!

RORY: You do not.

LUKE comes over and pours the girls some coffee.

LORELAI: (to LUKE) Tell her I like Jess.

LUKE: (to RORY) She likes Jess.

LUKE makes a puzzled face.

LUKE: (with a disgusted look, to LORELAI) You like Jess?

LORELAI: I don't LIKE Jess, like think he's cute, I just like him, you know, as Luke's nephew.

RORY: He does look like Luke. I could see how you'd be attracted to him.

LORELAI: Oh, gross, stop!

RORY smirks and sips her coffee. JESS comes downstairs into the diner. He looks at RORY. RORY smiles at him as she sips her coffee. LUKE walks behind the counter to put the coffee pot down.

LUKE: (to JESS) Lorelai like's you, but she doesn't think you're cute.

JESS: I don't wanna know.

LUKE goes to serve orders.

LORELAI: Okay, so maybe there was a time when he wasn't my best friend. And although we haven't exactly pulled a Parent Trap, we're starting to see eye to eye.

RORY: Did you ever think you might actually like it?

LORELAI: A book written by a guy who had sex with my daughter about trying to have sex with my daughter?

RORY: (in a hushed voice) Say that loud enough for everyone to hear, Mom.

LORELAI: Sorry.

JESS walks over towards them from behind the counter.

LORELAI: (to JESS) Hi Jess.

JESS: (to LORELAI) Hi.

JESS looks at the counter at Rory's book. He smiles.

JESS: (to RORY) Hi.

RORY: (smiling) Hi.

PAUL ANKA barks at JESS. JESS jumps, startled.

JESS: What the hell is that?

LORELAI: This is Paul Anka. Didn't Rory tell you we got a dog?

JESS: (giving RORY a mean look) No...she didn't.

RORY: Must have slipped my mind.

LORELAI: He probably never comes out when you're at the house...he's shy around new people. And he's scared of hair gel.

JESS: What?

LUKE comes behind the counter.

LUKE: Lorelai, that dog is scaring the customers.

LORELAI: No, he's just scaring Jess.

JESS: I'm not scared of a dog.

PAUL ANKA barks. JESS backs away. RORY giggles. She tries to hide her giggling with her coffee cup.

JESS: Oh you think this is funny.

RORY: (trying not to laugh) It's just a dog, Jess. Didn't you say you had a lot of dogs where you were living in California?

JESS: Yeah, but that dog is...(backing away) very furry.

LORELAI and RORY look at each other and burst into laughter. PAUL ANKA sticks out his tongue happily.

JESS: (looking offended) Bye.

JESS turns to go upstairs.

RORY: Wait!

JESS turns around.

RORY: What about that book you wanted to show me?

JESS: (looks puzzled)...Book?

RORY: (smiling) You know. That book.

JESS: (nods) Oh. THAT book.

RORY: Yeah, that one. If you're not busy now, maybe...

JESS: Yeah, I can show you now. It's upstairs.

RORY: Okay.

JESS goes upstairs.

RORY: (to LORELAI and LUKE) I'm gonna go see some book that Jess has...upstairs...

She smiles nervously and quickly gets up and follows JESS up the stairs.

LORELAI: (to LUKE) Rory and Jess, the later years.

LUKE: I don't speak bookworm. Read a book wouldn't be another way of saying mess up my sheets, would it?

LORELAI: Rory says they're just kissing.

LUKE: And you believe that?

LORELAI: Why wouldn't I?

LUKE: They're twenty-one.

LORELAI: She has a boyfriend.

LUKE: Don't remind me.

LORELAI: Well, he hasn't been by the house lately, so I think that's a good sign.

LUKE: So you think there's a chance Rory and Jess will...you know...really be back together?

LORELAI: I couldn't say.

LUKE: That'd be nice. I think he deserves another chance. He's changed a lot, you know.

LORELAI: (unconvinced) That's what I hear.

She picks up Rory's copy of Literati that she left on the counter.

LORELAI: You read this yet?

LUKE: (cleaning the counter) Jess's book? I skimmed through it. It was kinda graphic, I couldn't really read all that stuff about Rory. But I got the gist of it. How about you?

LORELAI: Still yet to make it through the first page. Rory gave me a copy...think I should read it?

LUKE: I think you should. It's not as bad as you might think it would be...and you have to put it all in perspective. I mean, he was a hormone crazed teenager.

LORELAI: So, naturally, he wanted to have sex with my daughter.

LUKE: (defensively) But he didn't.

LORELAI: I know.

LUKE: Not then, anyway.

LORELAI: Stop there. You almost convinced me to read it.

LUKE smiles.

LUKE: Shouldn't you be getting to work?

LORELAI: Yeah. Kiss before I go.

LORELAI and LUKE kiss. She grabs her coffee cup and PAUL ANKA.

LORELAI: (to PAUL ANKA) Come on furry monster. Now I know how to keep Jess away. Where were you when my daughter was in high school?

LORELAI and PAUL ANKA leave the diner.

FADE OUT.

OPENING CREDITS


	2. A May Wedding, Giving Rory Space

FADE IN:

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN - A SHORT WHILE LATER

LORELAI and SOOKIE are standing in the kitchen looking at a book intensely and with much interest.

SOOKIE: What about that one?

LORELAI: Nah, too pink.

SOOKIE: Well I can change the color.

LORELAI: (without looking up from the book) Really, because I was thinking yellow...

SOOKIE: Yellow! That's perfect!

LORELAI: But then again maybe I don't want a layer cake. Maybe I want it to be shaped like something.

SOOKIE: (grabbing the book excitedly) Those are in the back.

SOOKIE flips through some pages.

SOOKIE (CON'T): This one has roses on it...

LORELAI: Ooh, that's pretty. But they all have flowers on them. I need something...more original.

SOOKIE: Original...Well, this one has sea shells on it and looks like a sand castle.

LORELAI: I said original, not Laguna Beach.

SOOKIE: (laughs) Well can you be a little more specific?

LORELAI: I don't know, there's so many too choose from!

SOOKIE: Well, you don't have to decide today.

LORELAI pulls the book towards her.

LORELAI: This one.

SOOKIE: (excitedly) Which one?

LORELAI: (holding out the book happily) That one.

The smile on SOOKIE'S face fades.

SOOKIE: (pointing, looking at LORELAI with uncertainty) That one?

LORELAI: It has SNOWFLAKES on it.

SOOKIE: Yeah...it does...

LORELAI: It's perfect!

SOOKIE: You're getting married in May.

LORELAI: It can snow in May.

SOOKIE: In Antarctica.

LORELAI: And hey, Luke and I haven't decided on May, just discussed it. We might be getting married in May. It could change.

SOOKIE: But you're not getting married any time when it can snow. Pick another cake.

LORELAI: (defeated) Fine, I'll keep looking.

SOOKIE goes back to cooking. MICHEL walks in.

MICHEL: (in a cheery mood) Good morning.

LORELAI: Hey Michel. You're in a good mood this morning.

MICHEL: Ah, yes. Well I have a date tonight.

LORELAI and SOOKIE look at each other excitedly, smiling. LORELAI pours coffee.

LORELAI: Ooh, who's the lucky, uh, person?

MICHEL: (with a smirk) Wouldn't you like to know.

LORELAI: No, actually, I couldn't care less.

MICHEL: (with a frown) Fine.

He begins to walk away.

LORELAI: Wait, Michel!

She chases after him.

MICHEL: Yes? What remedial task that I am going to despise and be ashamed of do you have waiting for me today? I am all ears. Even though I am wearing an Armani suit, I am willing to get it dirty, because that is what I do for your enjoyment.

LORELAI: Oh, no remedial task, I was just wondering...see, Luke and I have started planning our wedding...

MICHEL: And you would like me to run it. Do all of the work because everyone else who works here is going to be in the wedding. Am I right?

LORELAI: (surprised) Uh...no, actually. I was going to ask if you'd like to be in the wedding. You know, an usher.

There is a pause. MICHEL seems taken aback.

LORELAI (CON'T): The wedding is probably going to be in May sometime...we haven't exactly set a date yet, but the second we do you'll be one of the first to know. And you don't have to do anything, just show up- you don't even have to actually usher people, you just have to stand there with the other guys and watch me walk down the aisle. Piece of cake. So...what do you say?

MICHEL: Well I'm not sure.

LORELAI: Oh...

MICHEL: I mean, I'll have to check my schedule. Ever since I signed up for blackplanet dot com, my social calendar has just been filling up.

LORELAI: Oh...okay.

MICHEL: But I shall think about it and let you know.

LORELAI: (smiles) Great.

MICHEL turns and smiles to himself before walking away.

LORELAI (CON'T): (to SOOKIE) I think Michel just agreed to be in my wedding.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT BEDROOM - DAY

JESS is lying on his stomach on LUKE'S bed writing in a notebook. There are boxes and clothes lying around everywhere. A DOOR OPENING and CLOSING can be heard in the background.

LUKE: (Off-screen) (yelling) Jess? Jess, you here?

JESS looks up, and then looks back down at his notebook as he hears LUKE entering.

LUKE enters.

LUKE (CON'T): Jess. Great. Look, we need to talk.

JESS looks up from his notebook and sits up.

LUKE (CON'T): I'm gonna just cut right to the chase. Now, you know I don't mind you staying here…and I appreciate you helping out in the diner…

JESS: I can open up tomorrow morning if you wanna sleep in or something.

LUKE: That's okay…but that's what I mean, you've been great, but…it's been a month. Why are you still here?

JESS: You know how much I love this town. Why would I ever leave?

LUKE: Jess…

JESS: Everyone here has been welcoming me back with open arms. Just yesterday Lorelai's neighbor threw a fruit at me.

LUKE: All right. Stupid question. You're here because of Rory.

JESS: Ding-ding-ding. Tell him what he's won, Johnny.

LUKE: Jess, this whole dating Rory thing-

JESS: We're not exactly dating.

LUKE: Right. Okay. Well...

JESS: We are kissing. A lot.

LUKE: I've noticed.

JESS: There's some hugging involved.

LUKE: That's good to hear...

JESS: I'd like to get laid soon.

LUKE: Don't tell me that.

JESS: Rory wants to figure things out with her boyfriend first or something. That's all well and good, but how long can a guy wait?

LUKE: That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

JESS: Sex?

LUKE: Jess, please. You're freaking me out. What you do with Rory is your business, but I've known her since she was a kid, so it's a little weird for me to think of her...and you...

JESS smiles.

LUKE (CON'T): (shaking his head) Anyway. I was thinking...maybe you should give Rory a little space to work things out with her boyfriend. You've been spending a lot of time together lately and that's probably not leaving her much time to decide what to do...about him.

JESS: (nodding) Huh.

LUKE: I mean it Jess. Don't you go messing with her boyfriend. Let them work things out for themselves.

JESS nods.

LUKE (CON'T): So you plan on going back to California any time soon?

JESS: Maybe. To get my stuff.

LUKE: So you're moving in.

JESS: Didn't say that.

LUKE: But if you're getting your stuff-

JESS: Just because I'm not living there doesn't mean I'll be living here.

LUKE: You gonna pull a Kerouac and live On The Road again?

JESS: I was thinking I'd pull a Santa Claus and live on the North Pole.

LUKE: I thought Rory said she didn't want you to move back.

JESS: She did.

LUKE: So what the hell are you still doing here?

JESS: You really want me to go live with Jimmy?

LUKE: No, I just think you should at least call him and ask him to send your stuff if you're going to be living here pretty permanently. And you should make sure Rory's okay with that.

JESS nods.

LUKE (CON'T): I hate to bring this up, but..did you ever think about what you'll do if, say, for some reason, things don't work out with Rory?

JESS: Why?

LUKE: Just...in case.

JESS: In case what?

LUKE: In case she decides...

JESS: To be with him?

LUKE: Yeah.

JESS: Then I'll go back to California.

LUKE: And live with Jimmy.

JESS: Beats living in Stars Hollow.

LUKE: Jess these conditions are not that bad. I'm doing what I can. I'll get you a bed if you're gonna stay. I'll get you a dresser.

JESS: First you want me to leave, now you want me to stay.

LUKE: I never told you to leave. I told you to give Rory some space.

JESS: The apartment's not so bad you know. I like it here. It's once I step outside of the apartment that things start to get a little weird.

LUKE opens his mouth to speak. JESS keeps talking.

JESS (CON'T): Does that guy Taylor still live here? I think it was him that I saw this morning staring at me...you should have seen the look on his face.

LUKE: A lot of people aren't exactly thrilled that you're back in town.

JESS: Really, I didn't notice. I thought the whole fruit thing was some kind of Stars Hollow greeting.

JESS'S cell phone rings. JESS answers it.

JESS (CON'T): Hello?...hey...nothing...yeah I'll be right over.

JESS hangs up the phone.

LUKE: Rory?

JESS: Lorelai.

LUKE makes an angry face. JESS smiles, gets up, gets his jacket and heads towards the door.

LUKE: Where are you going?

JESS: Out.

JESS leaves slamming the door behind him. 


	3. Shane

CUT TO:

INT. PARIS'S APARTMENT BEDROOM - MEANWHILE

RORY and PARIS sit on her bed. PARIS holds a copy of Literati, Jess's book, in her hand.

PARIS: Complete waste of my time.

RORY: How can you say that?

PARIS: It's been done before. It's cliche. And immature. It's like a male Judy Blume book.

RORY: But what about the style of writing?

PARIS: He's trying way too hard to be Kerouac to even get his point across. And what is with the Biblical names? Like that hasn't been done before. Does he have an ounce of creativity inside his body?

RORY: You're just saying that because you know him.

PARIS: Barely. You're just saying you liked the book because you like him.

RORY: (looks uncomfortable)...What about the story? Don't you think it was brave for him to put everything out there? There has to be something you liked about it.

PARIS: It's the "tragic," highly overdramatized tale of a typical sex-crazed teenager whose life is full of angst because he can't get the virgin Mary to go to bed with him.

RORY: He didn't just want to go to bed with her. He really liked her.

PARIS: What page did you read that on? Read between the lines Rory, the story is all about sex. It's smut, there's nothing romantic here. As much as you want this to be Shakespeare, it's all Anne Rice.

RORY: You should read it again. It's not like that at all.

PARIS: I have to admit, this book could have one use. It could be a manual for women on how not to behave. All the women in the town are village idiots. Like that one girl he sleeps with to make Mary jealous. She actually thought he liked her. I laughed especially hard at the part where they were at that dance, and Mary is dancing with Joe, and he starts screaming about how the narrator and Mary are so into each other, and Maggie just sits there. The half-wit has sex with him every day while he continues to openly pine over his sweet little virgin. I just can't believe how stupid he made his characters. Who would actually behave that way?

RORY: It's romantic.

PARIS: It's repulsive. Mary was definitely the worst one...The main reason the book was trash was that I couldn't even emphasize with the narrator because I couldn't see what he saw in her. She was book smart like you or me, but she lacked common sense. And she didn't sound all that pretty. This whole story just glamorizes virginity. I mean, what's the big deal? You pop the cherry and it's gone. I lost mine a long time ago and guys still seem to like me.

RORY: Paris...did you actually stop to think what the book was about?

PARIS: What's there to think about? I know you want this to be a masterpiece because Jess is your friend, but I hate to tell you, it's nothing special.

RORY: (offended) Paris...it's about me.

PARIS: What?

RORY: I'm Mary. The whole story is true.

PARIS: (shocked) You've got to be kidding me.

RORY: How could you not see it? You were friends with me in high school, you met Dean and Jess, multiple times. Didn't you ever listen to me back then? This was my junior and senior year of high school.

PARIS: It sounded a lot different coming from his point of view.

RORY: But the events are the same.

PARIS: He made you sound so innocent...

RORY: I was innocent. I told you I never slept with Jess.

PARIS: Yeah, but I didn't believe you. Especially not recently.

RORY: What do you mean?

PARIS: You sure seem to enjoy your daily roll in the sack with Huntzberger. Has he seen this book? He'd kill Jess if he knew he was publishing pornography about you.

RORY: (frustrated) Paris, this book isn't pornography. It's the story of how Jess fell in love with me.

PARIS: It's the story of how he wanted to have sex with you. This is gross, I can't believe this is about you. His portrayal of you is just...so far off.

RORY: (angry) Not as far off as yours.

RORY gets up and leaves.

PARIS: Rory!

PARIS sighs as she watches RORY storm out of the room.

CUT TO:

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - A SHORT WHILE LATER

JESS is walking through Stars Hollow town center. In the distance he sees SHANE, an attractive young woman with short blonde hair walking down the sidewalk. Alongside her walks a young toddler with light skin and dark hair. JESS, with a scared look on his face, focuses on them for a moment, then turns and walks away quickly.

CUT TO:

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - MOMENTS LATER

RORY is walking down the sidewalk. She sees SHANE and the young child down the street looking into a store window. The child is pointing happily at something inside the store. RORY walks towards them.

RORY: (approaching SHANE) Excuse me, is your name Shane?

SHANE turns toward RORY. The smile fades off of her face.

SHANE: Yes. Do I know you?

RORY: Not really. We've met but...it's been a long time.

SHANE: You look familiar...

RORY: We didn't meet under the best circumstances. I'm...

SHANE: Rory Gilmore?

RORY: Yes.

SHANE: I thought that's who you were. I remember your name a lot better than your face. You look different...

RORY: I got bangs.

SHANE: Looks nice.

RORY: Thanks. So...

RORY looks down at the boy.

SHANE: My son. Gus.

RORY: (to GUS) Well it's very nice to meet you Gus.

GUS hides behind SHANE'S leg.

SHANE: (smiles) He's shy around new people.

RORY: How old is he?

SHANE: Two and a half.

RORY nods slowly. There is an awkward silence.

SHANE: He's not Jess's, if that's what you're wondering.

RORY smiles, relieved.

RORY: You read my mind.

SHANE: His father was, unfortunately, the rebound of Jess. You know, the guy I slept with to get over him.

RORY: Are you still with him?

SHANE: God, no. It was a one night stand.

RORY: I'm so sorry.

SHANE: Don't be. It's not your fault. Or Jess's. I made my own stupid choices, now I have to pay for them.

RORY: Well he's adorable, so it looks like you got something good out of it.

SHANE: (rubbing GUS'S head affectionately) He might look cute, but he's a lot of work.

SHANE looks up at RORY.

SHANE: You aren't thinking of having one, are you? You've got that 'I want one' look on your face.

RORY: (wide eyed) Me? No. Definitely not. Not for many, many years. Fifteen maybe.

SHANE: (smiles) Good. You always were the good girl. You wouldn't do anything stupid like that.

RORY smiles. There is a moment of silence.

SHANE: So...are you still with Jess?

RORY stops to think before answering.

RORY: Actually...yes, I am.

SHANE'S eyes go wide.

SHANE: (surprised) Wow. I wasn't being serious...I just didn't know what else to say. That's amazing.

RORY: Yeah, it is, huh.

SHANE: He treating you well?

RORY: Very well.

SHANE: Good...he always liked you.

RORY: (quietly) I know.

SHANE: That's real good. I'm happy for you.

GUS: Mommy, I'm hungry.

SHANE: (smiles) I've gotta run. It was nice seeing you though. Tell Jess I said hi, huh? How's he doing anyway?

RORY: (smiles) He's great, actually...Hey, I know your son is hungry, but if you have some time, maybe we could go grab a coffee or something? I'm sure we could find him something to eat. I'd really like to show you something.

SHANE looks down at GUS.

SHANE: I don't know...to be honest, this is kind of awkward for me.

RORY: I know. You hate me, and you have every right to. But I really need to show you something. It'll only take a few minutes.

SHANE: Well...I guess we have a few minutes. (to GUS) Do you wanna stop off and get some food before we go to Gramma's?

GUS: (excitedly, hugging SHANE'S leg) Yeah!

SHANE: (smiles) Okay. This better be good.

RORY: Trust me, it will be.

RORY smiles excitedly and leads SHANE down the street.


	4. A different side to the story

CUT TO:

INT. COFFEE SHOP - A SHORT WHILE LATER

RORY, SHANE, and GUS are sitting at a table. GUS sips a drink out of a children's cup and occupies himself with a stuffed animal. SHANE flips through Literati.

SHANE: (reading) I can't believe he wrote a book...this is amazing.

RORY: (happily) I know.

SHANE: I can't believe he wrote a book about us. Well, mostly you.

RORY: There's a large part devoted to you.

SHANE: (reading aloud from the book) Maggie rolled over to face me and stroked my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. She begged me to make love to her again. I angrily rolled over and told her I was tired. She whined and I told her to leave if she was going to do that. I thought of Mary and how I had seen her earlier that day with Joe, kissing in Hollowtown center. My body hurt from jealousy; I could feel it in every inch of me. A wave of anger came over me. Before I could ask Maggie to leave, she slipped under the blanket and began to pleasure me. I closed my eyes and hoped I could ejaculate all my anger into her mouth and forget that Mary ever existed. When it was said and done, Maggie looked me in the eyes. "Don't leave me."

SHANE looks down with a small smile. Her and RORY make eye contact.

SHANE: (softly) I remember that.

RORY: The side of the story that you don't see is how jealous I was of you back then.

SHANE: You were jealous of me?

RORY: (smiles) You have no idea.

SHANE: So you did like him the whole time.

RORY: (nodding) Yeah...

SHANE: Were you guys...

RORY: He never cheated on you. Not with me anyway.

SHANE: I'm surprised.

She sighs and closes the book.

SHANE: I always knew he didn't really like me. I guess I just tried to convince myself that it was about more than sex. (shaking her head) It wasn't.

RORY: (quietly) I'm sorry.

SHANE: I really did like him, you know. I know he just used me to get to you. I guess it was the attention that I liked...he treated me awful, but he paid so much attention to me. He wasn't ashamed of me, he kissed me everywhere, always had his arm around me. He always made sure I was comfortable and got me everything I wanted. But it was all just to make you jealous.

There is a moment of silence.

SHANE: I always wondered what it would be like to be you. To have a guy fawn over you or pay you the attention that Jess did, even though he was getting all the sex he needed from me.

RORY looks at SHANE and tries to keep herself from crying.

SHANE (CON'T): Well, you guys got together. That's all that counts, right? As long as he's happy, and he's treating you right, then I'm glad everything happened the way it did. Besides, if I never met Jess I would have never met the guy who gave me him (gesturing towards GUS).

RORY: (smiles) He's beautiful.

SHANE: (watching him play with his toy) He's been a Godsend. Changed my life completely. Really made me think about what I was doing to myself.

There is a pause.

SHANE (CON'T): Anyway, I really should be going. Thank you so much for the book. Are you sure you don't need it?

RORY: Take it. I have tons of copies.

SHANE smiles. Her and RORY hug.

RORY: Again, I'm sorry...about everything.

SHANE: Don't be...but, me too. You take good care of Jess, okay? I wouldn't really know, but, he seems like a great guy.

RORY: (smiles) He is.

SHANE: (to GUS) Come on sweetie, it's time to go.

GUS: Tired...

SHANE: I know angel. Put on your jacket.

SHANE helps GUS put on his coat and reaches inside her purse. She pulls out some money.

RORY: Don't worry about it.

SHANE smiles. She puts on her jacket. Her and GUS leave.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT KITCHEN - EARLY EVENING

LUKE and JESS are making dinner. LUKE stands at the stove and JESS stands off to the side chopping vegetables.

JESS: Saw Shane today.

LUKE stops to think for a moment. JESS brings the vegetables to the stove and dumps them into a pot.

JESS (CONT'D): (sitting down at the table) You walked in on us a few times. Blonde hair, nice figure.

LUKE: I remember who she is. So...you say hi?

JESS smirks and shakes his head.

JESS: No.

LUKE: What? Something happen? Was Rory there?

JESS: No.

LUKE: Oh. Had me worried for a minute.

JESS: She has a kid.

LUKE: (surprised) Wow. How old?

JESS: Looked about three.

LUKE is silent. He sits down at the table with JESS.

LUKE: Was there a guy with her?

JESS: Nope.

LUKE: Did you even talk to her?

JESS: Nope.

LUKE: I'm sure if there were any chance that it was yours that she would have contacted you.

JESS: How? I disappeared without a trace.

LUKE: Well did he resemble you at all?

JESS: Who?

LUKE: The kid. Did he, or she look anything like you?

JESS: Oh yeah, he had a book hanging out of his back pocket. Chip off the old block.

LUKE: You might wanna actually talk to Shane before you start jumping to conclusions. Relax.

JESS: If you saw Nicole with a kid who looked kinda like you and was about three, would you be able to relax?

LUKE: Point taken. But Jess, I'm a lot older than you. I have my own business. If I was in this situation I could handle it.

JESS: You're saying I can't handle it?

LUKE: No, I'm just saying it's a lot of responsibility, especially at your age.

JESS: Oh, flashback to health class.

LUKE: Wait, so he did look like you?

JESS: I don't know. He had dark hair.

LUKE: Not many people have naturally blonde hair.

JESS: Someone's been watching Bill Nye The Science Guy.

LUKE: Jess, this is serious. You'd have to get a job.

JESS: I have a job.

LUKE: A real job.

JESS: I have a real job.

LUKE: A steady job.

JESS: I hold my pen very steadily.

LUKE: A steady job that delivers a weekly paycheck. One they would take money out of and put directly in Shane's pocket.

JESS: Great. Maybe she can get those breast implants she's always wanted.

LUKE: Jess...

JESS: Personally, I think she has a great rack, but she was always a little self conscience.

LUKE: This is all a joke to you, isn't it? Do you find this funny?

JESS: Feel like I'm watching Chappelle's Show.

LUKE: Why do I even bother.

JESS: (angry) You think I'm not upset about this? How dare you say I think this is a joke! This is a kid, a real live kid that I would have to be responsible for the next fifteen years! Me and a girl who I don't even remotely like. I'd have to see her on holidays. For the rest of my life, all of my family albums and cell phone call lists would have Shane in them. Do you know how much that disgusts me?

LUKE: Look, I didn't mean it like that.

JESS: You know, with my luck, I probably am the father. I never wore a condom.

LUKE: I hope you're a little more careful with Rory.

JESS: And I actually thought we were getting back together this time. I'm an idiot.

There is a moment of silence.

JESS (CONT'D): This is just life's little way of saying, sorry Jess, do not pass Go, do not collect 200 dollars, you made a couple mistakes three years ago and you're going to be punished for them for the rest of your life. (to himself) What did I do to deserve this?

LUKE: You didn't do anything, sometimes these things just happen.

JESS: I hurt Rory.

JESS gets up and gets his jacket.

LUKE: Where are you going?

JESS: Out.

LUKE: Hey. You said you were gonna try to work on the communication thing. Now let's try this again. Where are you going?

JESS: (speaking slowly) I'm going out.

JESS leaves and slams the door behind him. LUKE throws his arms in the air, frustrated. 


	5. Lorelai wants to know

CUT TO:

INT. LORELAI'S BEDROOM - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

LORELAI and LUKE are lying in bed together. LUKE is asleep. LORELAI is lying awake reading Literati. The room is dark except for one light on near LORELAI'S side of the bed. LUKE stirs and wakes up. He sits up.

LUKE: Can't sleep?

LORELAI looks up from the book. 

LUKE: Jess's book?

LORELAI: (looking back down) Yup.

LUKE: What do you think?

LORELAI: I think...I'm glad I decided to read this.

LUKE: Yeah?

LORELAI nods. LUKE looks over her shoulder to see what she is reading.

LUKE (CON'T): How far did you get?

LORELAI: (reading from the book) So I went to the Inn...Hollowtown isn't that big, so it wasn't too hard to find the wedding. I heard people singing and laughing...weird people being weird. Once I got there I didn't have the slightest idea how I was going to find her...After standing around for a while, trying to avoid being seen, I wondered, 'What the hell am I doing here?' I longed for New York and the city and smog and hot dog stands and thousands of people rushing past me...and there she was...

As LORELAI reads, the camera pans to show LUKE listening intently with a smile on his face.

LORELAI (CON'T): ...Out of the corner of my eye I saw her and a man I presumed to be her father walking towards me. I watched her and the man talk and laugh. 'She's having a good time, I'm not there, she doesn't miss me,' I thought, and all kinds of horrible thoughts raced through my head, where was her boyfriend, where was her sociopathic mother, what if Mary saw me and thought I looked like a maniac, spying on her, stalking her, what if she regretted coming to...just before I went mad, the man took a call on his cell phone and stepped away from her. She turned and saw me. My heart skipped, hell, twenty beats. She nearly jumped out of her dress.

LORELAI stops reading, puts the book down and smiles at LUKE.

LUKE: Oh, don't leave me hanging!

LORELAI rolls her eyes.

LORELAI: You've read it before.

LUKE: I skimmed it. (with a shrug) I think I missed this part.

LORELAI rolls her eyes again.

LORELAI: Fine.

She picks up the book, gives LUKE a smug smile, and continues to read.

LORELAI (CON'T): (reading from the book) I was cursing myself for being such a damn fool. Why did I come here? She didn't want to see me. I was ruining her life. I had fractured her wrist. I had wrecked her car. Before I could think she was walking towards me. She had on a blue dress. "What are you doing here?" I said something back, probably stupid or sarcastic. I noticed a pattern, flowers I think on the side of what I thought was just a plain blue dress. On her hip. "You look nice." I said. "Thank you." She was nervous. "What are you doing here?" She asked again. "I moved back." She fidgeted nervously, looking around to see if anyone was watching us. I had forgotten about everyone else; about the wedding, about her boyfriend. All I saw was her, the blue dress, the flowers in her hair."But-what-why?" For the first time in my life, I couldn't think of anything to say. "Just...wanted to." She stopped fidgeting and looked at me, grabbed me, and kissed me. I closed my eyes, but I didn't kiss her back right away-it was one of those moments that you can't possibly respond to, because never in a million years would you ever dream it could actually happen. After a few seconds I kissed her back. She pulled away. "Oh my God...Oh my God..." she panicked. "Mary..." "Don't say a word." She pleaded. "Okay," I said, wondering if she regretted what she had just done. "I have to go." She ran away, looking back and shouting "Welcome home." She didn't regret it. I watched her run away, still trying to catch my breath. It was the best day of my life. And I swore I'd be with her, no matter what I had to do, no matter that her mother hated me, no matter that her boyfriend was ten feet taller than me, I didn't give a damn, just as long as I'd be with her.

LUKE is resting his head on LORELAI'S shoulder. LORELAI puts the book down and looks at him. LUKE smiles at her adoringly.

LORELAI (CON'T): What?

LUKE: (shaking his head) Nothing.

LORELAI: I am not a sociopath.

LUKE: That's all you got from that?

LORELAI: It was very...

LUKE: Nice?

LORELAI: (smiles) Yeah...So that was their first kiss.

LUKE: Apparently.

LORELAI: Rory never really told me about that. She told me she kissed him, but that's all she said. No details. She told me everything about her first kiss with Dean, how they were standing in Doose's market, by the fruit, how she was holding corn starch...

Her and LUKE exchange smiles.

LORELAI (CON'T): She didn't tell me anything about kissing Jess. She didn't tell me anything about Jess. Probably because I... (with a sigh) didn't want to hear anything about Jess.

LORELAI looks at LUKE sadly.

LUKE: It's not too late. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you.

He smiles at her softly. They kiss.

LUKE (CON'T): I have to tell you something...and I don't want you to tell Rory...or Jess...or anyone. I mean, whole town is gonna know about it anyway within a day or two...

LORELAI: (worried) Did something happen? 

LUKE is silent. He stares at LORELAI.

LORELAI: (wrapping her arms around him) Tell me.

LUKE: Remember that blonde girl that Jess went out with the summer after Sookie's wedding?

LORELAI: You mean the floozy he paraded around town with to make Rory jealous. Yeah, I remember.

LUKE: And you wonder why Rory didn't tell you anything.

LORELAI: Sorry. Keep going.

LUKE: Jess saw her today.

LORELAI nods.

LORELAI: And?

LUKE: She has a kid.

LORELAI: (nodding) Wow. That's too bad. She's young. Hey, I know how it is.

LUKE: (sighing heavily) Jess thinks...it might be his.

LORELAI'S expression fades.

LORELAI: (quietly) Oh.

LUKE: (looking down) Yeah.

LORELAI: Did she say anything to him?

LUKE: No. He ran away when he saw her.

LORELAI: (sarcastically) I'm shocked. So...what's he gonna do?

LUKE: I don't know.

LORELAI: Well it's been this long right? If the kid was his she would have probably let him know a while ago...she knew where the diner was.

LUKE: You're probably right.

LORELAI: (unconvinced) Yeah. He's gotta find out.

LUKE: I know.

There is a pause.

LUKE (CON'T): I'm really hoping it's not his.

LORELAI: Yeah...me too.

There is a moment of silence. LORELAI turns out the light and lays her head down on the pillow with a worried expression on her face. 


	6. Rory has nausea

CUT TO:

INT. RORY'S BEDROOM - MEANWHILE

RORY is lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. There is a KNOCK at the door.

RORY: (looking in the direction of the door) Come in.

JESS opens the door, steps inside RORY'S room and closes the door quietly behind him.

RORY: (sitting up, with a smile) Hey.

JESS: Didn't know if it was too late to call. Figured you might be sleeping.

RORY: I'm not...what about you, couldn't sleep?

JESS shrugs and walks towards the bed.

JESS: Just...had some stuff on my mind.

He sits down on the edge of RORY'S bed and takes his jacket off. RORY takes his jacket from him and puts it to the side. She takes off her blanket and sits behind him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

RORY: (looking at him) What kind of stuff?

JESS looks away, then looks back at RORY, speaking slowly. While he speaks, RORY fiddles with the buttons of his shirt.

JESS: You...me...us...this situation.

RORY slips JESS'S shirt off and starts kissing his shoulders.

JESS: Normally, this would make me so happy.

RORY stops and looks at him.

RORY: But..?

JESS: (sighs) But...I don't know. I mean, everything is going so well...

RORY: Yeah, it is...

JESS: And I don't wanna mess this up...I don't wanna lose you.

RORY: I know.

JESS: But I can't lose you, because I don't have you.

RORY wraps her body tightly around his.

RORY: Yes, you do.

JESS: No, I don't. Logan does.

RORY is silent for a moment. She looks away.

RORY: Logan and I haven't even spoken since Thanksgiving.

JESS: So it's over?

RORY sighs and looks away.

JESS: Yeah, that's what I thought.

JESS grabs his shirt, gently pushes RORY off of him and gets off the bed.

JESS: I should go.

RORY: Jess-

JESS: (putting on his shirt) Call me when you figure out the answer to that question.

He reaches for his jacket on the bed. RORY grabs his arm.

RORY: No. It's not over. That's the answer. Okay?

JESS: (angrily) Thought so.

He pulls his arm out of her grasp and grabs his jacket and puts it on.

RORY: (getting up) Jess don't leave, please!

JESS: (yelling) Why the hell not? I'm not your boyfriend, go call Hamburglar or whatever the hell his name is and tell him to come over!

RORY turns pale. She does not respond.

JESS: Rory?

RORY closes her eyes and puts her hand on her head.

RORY: (rubbing her head) I feel dizzy...

JESS: Uh, sit down, I'll get you some water.

JESS turns to leave the room. RORY faints. JESS quickly turns back and runs toward her.

JESS: Rory!

JESS quickly picks RORY up off of the floor.

JESS: (loudly) Rory! Rory wake up!

RORY does not respond. JESS panics. He looks around the room. He carries her into the kitchen, clears off the table with one arm, and lays her down on the kitchen table.

JESS: (looking around frantically) Uh...

JESS reaches for a bottle of water on the counter. He opens it and splashes it on RORY'S face.

JESS: Rory wake up! Rory...

He taps her cheek gently.

JESS: Rory...

JESS grabs RORY by the wrist and tries to check her pulse. She stirs and opens her eyes.

JESS: (relieved) Rory!

RORY moans, bringing her hand to her head, and tries to sit up.

JESS: (grabbing her by the shoulders and gently pushing her back down) No, no, don't sit up. Lie down for a few minutes. Are you okay? Did you eat anything today?

RORY does not respond. She coughs, turns her head to the side, and vomits over the edge of the table. JESS makes a disgusted face and looks away at first, then goes back over to her and holds her hair away from her face as the vomits. After a moment, she stops vomiting and coughs. JESS takes off his jacket, folds it and puts it under her head as a pillow, laying her head down.

JESS: Here...are you okay?

RORY nods slowly.

JESS: Just relax, I'll get you some water.

RORY begins to sit up.

RORY: (groggily) I have to clean this up...

JESS: (getting some water from the sink) No, don't worry about it, I'll clean it up.

JESS brings a glass of water to RORY. He helps her sit up gently and hands it to her.

RORY: Thanks.

RORY coughs and takes a sip of the water.

RORY: You don't have to do this.

JESS: I don't mind.

RORY takes a few sips of the water.

JESS: What happened?

RORY: I don't know...

JESS: How do you feel?

RORY: Better. Tired.

JESS puts his hand on her forehead.

JESS: You're warm. You might have a fever. You got a bug or something?

RORY: (shaking her head) I've just been kinda sick lately...to my stomach mostly...I don't know, I'm probably just stressed out.

JESS: I hope so. You should probably get checked out.

RORY shakes her head.

RORY: I'm fine...I just wanna rest right now.

JESS nods.

JESS: You want me to help you brush your teeth?

RORY: I think I'll be okay.

JESS helps RORY stand up. He kisses her softly on the forehead. She looks up at him, smiles softly, and starts walking to the bathroom.

JESS: You sure you're okay?

RORY: I'm sure.

RORY stops and turns around.

RORY: Jess?

JESS: Yeah?

RORY: Will you stay the night...please?

JESS smiles softly.

JESS: I'm not going anywhere.

RORY heads towards the bathroom. JESS looks away and begins to gather some paper towels and a bottle of cleaning solution.

FADE OUT

END CREDITS 


End file.
